


i do

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: CUTEEEEEE, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: eddie is that bitch that cries when he sees buck walking down the aisle. he just looks for freaking gorgeous that eddie can’t contain his emotions.





	i do

**Author's Note:**

> more from tumblr lmao.  
enjoy :)

It’s the hardest thing Buck has ever had to do. Deep down he knows that Eddie loves him, that Christopher is over the moon to have him in their lives for good, that all parties are very well on board with them being a family. But he can’t keep the anxieties at bay. He doesn’t know why such a kind-hearted, funny, beautiful, and easy to love man would see anything in him. You would think that after years of therapy that his self hatred and self doubt would have dissipated. Unfortunately, it isn’t that simple. These days though, he is able to push them aside a little easier, and to kind of mentally argue with them._ I am worthy of his love,_ he fights back silently. Eddie is always telling Buck the multitude of reasons why he is in love. He will forever be thankful for his latest therapist. This one is nothing like the last one he had, the last one that was probably the most unprofessional person in the city. And that’s saying something. LA is all kinds of crazy. After being clinically diagnosed with an anxiety disorder (partnered alongside serious panic attacks) he was afraid that Eddie may change his mind about wanting to be together. They had only been officially seeing each other for just a couple of months, and didn’t want to scare him off. But he told him, as his therapist had suggested. Eddie took him into his arms and told him it was another reason to love him.**  
**

_“The fact that you manage to deal with it - maybe not always in healthy ways - and still remain mostly happy is the most inspiring thing. I love you, Buck.”_

Buck didn’t want to cry in that moment, but it was nearly impossible to hold them back. He didn’t like anyone seeing him cry, not for reasons that bordered along the lines of toxic masculinity and believing that it was not a manly thing to do, but more for the fact that he wanted to be strong. Protecting people was all he ever wanted to do, he couldn’t be emotional when others had it worse and they needed help. Even Maddie wasn’t one he often allowed to see his walls break.

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, and slowly letting it out of his mouth through pursed lips, he decides to do one last check of himself in the elongated mirror. The tux his sister had helped him pick out sat perfectly on his body, contouring to his every edge, and it made him look sharp. It’s perfect. Dark grey pant, and jacket over a white button up. His shoes complimented the outfit well with their shiny black leather. For the eighteenth time in the last five minutes, Buck runs his hands through his hair again, trying to make sure it was sitting right. Of course it was, but he knows Eddie likes it when he doesn’t gel it, so he left it product-less earlier that morning when he showered. Anything for Eddie.

“You know, running your hands through it ain’t gonna do anything,” Maddie speaks up after entering the room silently. Jumping at the sudden break in the quiet, his heart gets a jumpstart and he gasps out loud.

“Shit, you frightened the hell out of me,” he retorts harshly. Instantly he regrets his tone of voice. “Sorry, it’s just… what are you? A freaking ninja?”

“Well, this wasn’t supposed to be how you found out…” She trails off with a sly smile.

They both laugh softly as Maddie takes a few steps forward towards her brother. She stretches out her hand to flatten a stray few strands of hair on his head. “There, perfect. You ready?”

Buck nods eagerly and takes her arm in his as they prepare for the biggest moment of his life.

Bobby stands facing Eddie at the altar, and smiles at the man. He had been approached by the both of them some time not long after they had gotten engaged, and asked if he would like to get ordained so he could marry them._ It would be my honour_, Bobby replied immediately.

Without a doubt, besides Christopher being born, Eddie had never felt so happy before. It had taken them a while to get where they are now, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He has to repeatedly wipe his palms against the material on his thighs to help alleviate some of the sweat that starts to accumulate.

The people behind him stand, and as he hears the hushed whispers and the clothes rustling together, he knows Buck is close by. Nothing can stop him from doing a quick spin so he can watch Maddie walk towards him with her brother attached to her arm. Buck, sweet Buck, smiles his signature grin and Eddie almost loses all grip on reality. He looks absolutely gorgeous, and Eddie wonders how he got so lucky. Tears start to roll down his cheeks but he refuses to swipe them away. Eddie embraces it. He is about to marry this man, the most extraordinary man ever, of course he is going to be a blubbering mess.

“Don’t cry, or I’m gonna cry. And nobody here wants that,” Buck announces as he arrives at Eddie’s side. Laughter fills the air amongst their friends and family, and Eddie shakes his head.

“You look beautiful, Evan,” Eddie compliments. Damn, hearing him say his first name does things to Buck.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, babe.” Buck feels like a school kid crushing on one of his fellow classmates for the first time. It makes him feel all giddy, never been been more in love.

Chris stands on his wobbly feet from the third row of seats. It’s only a small wedding, so there are only four rows of four seats on either side of the aisle. Both Eddie and Buck turn to look and make an attempt towards the boy, when he calls out. “No. I can do this,” he says. With the crutches resting against his chair, he picks up the rings and slowly makes his way towards the men. A huge smile breaks out across his face as he takes pride in all of the effort he is putting in to this little moment. Neither Buck nor Eddie had any idea this had been planned. Both watch on in awe. Emotions running at an all time high makes it hard to keep from crying or making too much of a big deal out of it. They didn’t want to embarrass him.

When he reaches them, he is very puffed and wobbly on his feet. He stretches up to give them both a big hug. “I love you dads.”

“We love you too buddy,” says Eddie.

“That was amazing, my little Superman,” Buck adds.

He moves over to Maddie and stands in front of her as she takes his shoulders in her hands to help support his position. “Thanks Aunt Maddie, for helping me practice,” he whispers. Maddie winks at him in reply.

“You know,” Buck starts, his voice straining as his throat tightens in anticipation. “I really didn’t like you when you first started working with us.” He huffs a small laugh, and he looks down to his hands that poke out awkwardly in front of him, not sure what to do with them. “I remember the first time I laid eyes on you, I had Whatta Man stuck on a loop inside my head all freaking day.”

Eddie smiles, cocking his left eyebrow. “You’ve never told me that before.”

“Well, you grew on me pretty quickly. You had my back, any day.” Eddie blushes, he knew Buck would be a great friend from that moment those words had been exchanged. He had gotten the feeling that the man was just jealous to start off with, even though Eddie thought Buck had _absolutely nothing_ to be jealous about, because _damn he was fine_. But he was right about one thing, they grew on each other rather fast.

Noticing Buck’s hands tremble, he reaches over and takes them in his own. It calms Buck, focusing him. The shakes subside slowly and he shoots his partner a grateful look. A silent thank you.

“The Christmas of the first year I knew you, we took Superman here,” gesturing to the young boy to his left, he smiles widely, “to see Santa. When we were leaving, I was stopped by one of the helper elves. She said that the two of us had an adorable son. I didn’t correct her. I just said thanks.”

It had made him feel all warm inside, his stomach fighting against him as he realised what it meant. Those words were something he wanted to hear more of. For the rest of his life. There was no way he could be crushing on a guy! Right?

“It made me feel so happy, but so confused at the same time. I think that was the moment I realised I was falling for you. And of course me being me, I denied it for as long as I possibly could.”

Eddie nods. Buck had always tried to hide his true feelings when it came to their relationship. It had taken them way too long to act upon said hidden feelings. He would be lying if he hadn’t done the same, to a lesser extent.

“But now, here we are, and I wouldn’t change a single thing. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I love you, so much, Eddie.” Inhaling a deep gulp of air, again, Buck refuses to let himself cry. Nobody here needed to see that. He looks up at Eddie, who still has tears welling up in his eyes. The ones that had fallen when Buck had walked over had now dried up, leaving barely a trace of anything on his cheeks.

A tugging on his jacket pulls Buck from his messy mind. Christopher looks up at him, and hands him a plain gold band to place on Eddie’s finger. He takes it, smiling the entire time in admiration. How in the world did he get so lucky? He has the two most amazing guys in his life, and has no idea how it happened this way for him. The ring fits Eddie perfectly, contrasting but complimenting the sharp curves of the knuckles, and the sturdiness of his hand.

“Dissimilar to you, I actually liked you when we first met.” Buck rolls his eyes. Eddie has never once hated Buck, even when he would grate on his nerves like an annoying itch, he never disliked him. “I thought you were brave, and smart. An idiot for sure, but still smart. Don’t ask how that works, I still don’t know.” Their friends and family watching on laugh lightly at the comment Eddie made.

It’s Buck’s turn to blush now, something he has never gotten used to. Blushing was something he had not experienced until he met Eddie. Especially when they had finally gotten together, he was always finding ways to make Buck blush. It was a light teasing that Eddie really enjoyed initiating.

“It sucked that I had to get you to warm up to me, but hey, that’s over now. Doesn’t matter anymore. When you drove me to Chris after those Earthquakes was the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me. I knew you were going to be important to me from that moment, but I just never contemplated the possibility of _how much_.”

His bottom lip quakes as he speaks. All he wants to do right now is go home with Buck and make out in their bed for the next few hours. “I am so freaking in love with you.”

They stare into one another’s eyes for a moment, before Maddie clears her throat and whispers two words. “The ring.”

“Right,” Eddie laughs.

Picking it up between his thumb and forefinger, he shakily moves the ring towards Buck’s outstretched fingers. This is the last time he ever wants to do this. Deep down, he knows this is it for the both of them. He knows that there is nothing that will tear them apart.

Bobby’s rehearsed lines reverberate through the crowd. “Evan Buckley, do you take this man, Eddie Diaz to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold forever, in sickness and in health?”

Buck nods. A tear slips down his face, and he does nothing to swipe it away. Getting rid of it would require his hands to leave Eddie’s, and that was something he didn’t want to do quite yet. “Hell yeah,” he answers, barely above a whisper.

Eddie laughs quietly at his antics. “Eddie Diaz, do you take this man, Evan Buckley to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold forever, in sickness and in health?” Bobby asks Eddie this time.

“I do,” he replies.

Their hands are intertwined, tangled, touching on every inch.

“You may now kiss your husband!” Bobby announces, his smile never wavering.

Eddie lunges forward, crashing his mouth into Buck’s. The kiss is filled with so much love and passion and their lips move in a frenzied dance. Buck smiles into the kiss and feels his_ husband_ do the same. Calling Eddie his husband is not something he would ever tire of saying.


End file.
